


Fireworks

by lonesomehail



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends gather to watch a fireworks display</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Ross and Smith lay next to each other on the cool grassy slope of the hill, the rest of their friends just several groups of dark figures in the night spread out across the same hill, all laying on their backs faces towards the sky as they waited for the fireworks display to begin.  
As the first firework went off Ross turned to Smith to ask him something, but the words died on his lips when he saw Smith already watching him instead of the colourful explosions in the sky above. Instead of saying anything Ross just smiled before turning his gaze skyward once more.  
As the next one went off he felt a light nudge on his arm. Turning he saw that Smith was gently elbowing him and was much closer than before, probably scooting over while the last round of fireworks had been going off since Ross hadn’t heard him moving.  
“Pretty isn’t it?” Smith said staring straight ahead at the sky, making Ross have to prop himself up on his arm to see his face clearer.  
“I wouldn’t know, someone keeps distracting me.” He replied with a grin on his face at Smiths disgruntled glare at him, or at least what he assumed was a glare in this darkness.  
“You better not be talking about me!” Smith said, gently elbowing him again while Ross was laying back onto the grass again, trying to get comfy once more. “You’re the one who’s been distracting me!”  
“Oh really now?”  
Whatever Smiths reply would’ve been was covered by the sounds of another barrage of fireworks being set off.  
Relaxing under the light display, Ross was surprised to feel the slight warmth of Smith shifting closer. Feeling his pulse picking up and air getting stuck in his chest, he turned his head towards Smith who was busy looking up innocently towards the currently empty sky. Still watching him closely Ross cautiously shifted closer towards him, nerves on edge making him hyper aware of the several points that their sides were now in contact. Noticing no reaction except the possible hint of a smile, although it was hard to tell in the dark, Ross slightly relaxed.  
Under the next set of explosions he felt a warm breath by his ear before hearing a whisper “you know, it can’t be that comfy laying on the cold hard ground, if you want something better to lie on…” Smith trailed off, leaving the offer hanging delicately in-between them. Turning to face Smith again Ross swore he could see the skin across his cheeks darkening.  
“That’s a horrible line.” He said, but with what felt like his heart in his throat he scooted even closer to Smith, leaning up a bit to allow Smith to put his arm under him as he leaned his head onto his chest.  
“As long as it worked.” Smith quietly murmured, but Ross could hear the smile in his voice as he tilted his head to rest it against Ross’.


End file.
